Oturan
by AngelsListener
Summary: It all started after the fourth Deity took the throne as king of our village. Hikaru and I were only seven years of age and were going to school to learn how to be a beast warrior to protect the village. We had thought everything would be fine. Until we found Sasuke Uchiha leaving the village. This is a Co project with another person. Please enjoy!


Prologue

It all started after the fourth Deity took the throne as king of our village. Hikaru and I were only seven years of age and were going to school to learn how to be a beast warrior to protect the village. We had thought everything would be fine. Until we found Sasuke leaving the village.

* * *

Takane awoke with the breeze of the field in her ears. She blinked her golden brown eyes dully as she felt an immense heart beat pulse of pain throughout her body.' Where am i?' she asked herself. She looked up at the blue sky dully as she saw a cloud slowly past her by. She slowly tilted her head and saw yellow prairie grass swaying with the wind.

' What the hell happened to me?" a picture flashed within her mind.

She found herself looking at an adolescent dragon. The dragon stood ten feet tall on two legs. The dragon had two wings on its back that were each a yard long at a relaxed position. The dragon had black scales and it's wings had a rust red skin. While this dragon was still lancky with limbs bigger than its torso the dragon had very lean muscle underneath its scales and yellow belly plates. The dragon's tail swung irritably with its three sets of spikes cutting through the air with a light whistle. The dragon looked her in the eye with blood red eyes with cat slits for pupils. With his scales brussled up and a low growl he spoke to her.

" Don't make me hurt you, Takana. I'm more powerful than you'll ever be."

' That's right! I was trying to stop sasuke from leaving the village. But… ' She moved her arm to rest on her head and as she moved it spasmed shakily and she plopped the arm on top of her head hoping to stop the aching in her head.

' Sasuke managed to beat me pretty quickly.' she thought dully.

' But then Hikaru…' Her eyes widened. Fear and worry flooded her system as she realized how dire the situation was.

' Oh god where's Hikaru?' The energy she had been lacking since she awoke began flooding her system. She reached her arms to sit behind her head and slowly pushed herself up. Her body shook as she could feel a burning sensation run through her veins.

' Damn it!' She thought with irritation. ' MOVE!' she forced herself to sit up and with a struggling cry she called out her sisters name.

" Hikaru!" She called.

She was sitting in a forty yard wide prairie in the forest hid from view of the village. The prairy happened to be a plato amongst the south side of the village. All around her oak trees stood around the perimeter.

As she sits there she becomes increasingly worried.

' I can't sense my sister anywhere."She begins to panic.

" Hikaru!" she yells. She waited for a few seconds and still heard nothing.

' If I could just get up the slope of this prairy i can get a better view of the area.'

Takane stood up shakily and looked around as she grimaced in pain. She limped to the edge of the woods. And as she turned around to look at the field she found something shocking

She spotted a big crater five yards away to the north east of her. She went running to it despite the screaming pain in her legs. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Her sister was in a ten foot crater. Her body looked to have burns all over her and her cloths were covered in blood. Her black t shirt had huge holes in the left side the right shoulder and had been signed in the middle of her stomach. There was a blister expanding her whole abdomen. She notices bloody bites were all over her body. Her sisters red hair was caked with dirt and blood. Her sister's body was motionless.

She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Hikaru!" she screamed. She ran to her and knelt down to her.

" hikaru!" she said with a weeping tone.

"Oh god hikaru don't die on me! I need you!" To her relief she saw her sister start moving. And as she did she took a loud gasp of breath before coughing up a lung.

" oh thank god hikaru!" she launched her body to her sister in a hug.

" cant breath!" hikaru says quickly.

" sorry!" she quickly lets go of her sister to only hear her fight for breath again.

" what happened to you?" hikaru smiled.

" I could asked you the same question." through the tears that had been flowing she found herself pausing.

" what do you mean?"

" After sasuke beat you to a bloody pulp it pretty much went black for me." Hikaru found herself sitting up relatively easy. As her sister held her up with one hand behind her neck and another on her leg. Takane asked

" What do you mean Hikaru?" Hikaru looked to her sister for a moment then stared straight in front of her with glassy eyes forming tears.

" After i saw Sasuke fling you to the side…" She looked to be reliving the memory in her head as her eyes were wide with fear and shock. She started to quiver in fear.

"you were laying in a pool of blood…" She said with a slightly breaking voice. She swallowed.

" I couldn't see you breathing." She had been staring away from her as she had spoke. At this moment she looked to her sister with tears in her eyes.

"I thought he killed you!..I was angry!..and...and... then everything went black!" She gripped her sisters shirt and began crying.

" I don't remember anything after that!" she sobbed.

" I didn't even know I was knocked out until I heard you calling for me! God what if I killed Sasuke? What if I…"

" You don't think like that, ok Hikaru?" Takane said with a serious tone.

" But, but Takane!"

" You have no reason to fear Sakura."

" But Takane she'll kill me if i killed him!"

" I don't see sasuke anywhere and if you had killed him he would have died in this field."

" But. But."

" Hikaru!" Hikaru stopped crying.

" We are Beast Warriors for a reason Hikaru."

" Takane."

" Until we find proof that Sasuke is dead he is pronounced missing in action. Remember?"

" Y-yeah.."

" How bad are your wounds?"

" Well I've got a broken bone in my leg...I think my femur is broken. And my right ankle is broke...and i got a few broken ribs."

" Ok. Someone probably sent a search party for us. So we can try to work first aid on you until they get here." She looked at her stomach.

" That has to be painful."

" Actually-"

" Takane!" They hear a young woman yell.

" Oh thank god!" she turned around and stood up.

" We're over here!" A woman with long straight black hair and brown eyes with light skin came running to them. She was wearing a chunin vest and black pants. Along with the kunai holster and shinobi bag on her legs she looked like any other Beast Warrior.

" Status report!" she commanded out of them as she came down into the crater.

" Oh...um.." Takane fumbled for a moment and then put on a calm demeanor

" We were coming home from training and we caught Sasuke Uchiha leaving the village." She sighed.

" We stopped to talk to him but he had already decided to leave. So we tried to keep him here by force and well…" Takane looked to Hikaru

" You can see how that worked."

" Do you know where he is currently?"

" Negative. All we know is that he was leaving to kill someone." That woman looked to the side and sighed as she murmured. " That boy's been nothing but trouble."

" How are the casualties?"

" Well we survived."

" But barely it seems." The woman commented.

" those are some nasty broken bones."

" Yeah." She said wiping the tears away with a smile. " But I've had worse!"

" How injured are you?" The woman asked Hikaru.

" I have a broken leg and a broken ankle along with a few broken ribs." Hikaru managed to say as she was still wiping the tears from her eyes. The woman looks to Takane

" I can walk. And I can carry my sister if necessary." Takane said.

" You two are sisters?"

" Yes." They both replied.

" I see." She worked a neck mic on her and said.

" This is Tekami Reporting in."

" Tekami status report." a deep masculine voice said over the mic.

" I have the Maki sisters. Sasuke was spotted by the two."

" Is he in the immediate area?" The voice asked.

" Negative."

" How injured are they." The woman looked to the two girls.

" One can barely walk and the other is incapacitated."

" Good work give us the location and we'll search the area. You take them to the hospital got it?"

" Understood. Tekami out."

"I'm going to take you two to the hospital." The woman Tekane turned herself to the girls and knelt down to pick up Hikaru.

" She can't move her legs so I'll carry her." As she picked up Hikaru she could only whimper in pain. The woman looked to Takane.

" Can you keep up?"

" I can't try if that's what you're asking."

" That's all i'm asking." She jumps out of the crater and Takane follows suit.

As they are taken to the hospital they had no idea that the strings have been pulled and the gears have begun to turn.


End file.
